


Fondue à deux

by Jhnlck



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Chocolate, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fondue, Fruit, M/M, Porn, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhnlck/pseuds/Jhnlck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is bored and wants to try something new, sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fondue à deux

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy crack results in smut. Recommended to listen to 'The Power of Love' by Huey Lewis & The News. Enjoy!

“Uhm Sherlock, you remember I bought that fondue chocolate stuff some time ago… Wanna try it out?” John stood infront of Sherlock, who was laying on the couch, waving the plastic packaging over his face. The consulting detective was startled out of his mind palace. 

“What? Fondue? Have you lost your mind?” Sherlock looked a bit shocked.

“What? No! It’s romantic.” 

“I despise romantic stuff John, you know that. Now leave me alone, I need to think. Still haven't solved that case from earlier that week, it’s dreadful.”

John vanished into the kitchen, searching for a fitting device to conduct the chocolate bath. He couldn't find anything though. Desperate for fondue he went downstairs to Mrs. Hudson. 

“Mrs. Hudson? Are you home?”

After a moment John saw their landlady’s head peak around the corner. 

“Sure John, what can I do for you? How’s Sherlock?” She was ushering him into her flat.

“Sherlock’s, you know, his odd annoying self as always. I wanted to distract him for a bit, because when he's laying on the couch all day I feel like I’m living alone. So I wanted to do a fondue, but I don't have the right equipment. Could you help me out?” 

“Aw, that’s a nice idea, dear! I bet he’ll love it in the end and uhh yeah, I think Mrs. Turner gave me a fondue-set once. She originally got it for her married ones but they already had one, so she thought that I’ll have a use for it, if you know what I mean.” She smiled a bit and John blushed. After rummaging in her kitchen drawer she held up a small pinkish box. “Here you go, lovely.” 

“Err thanks Mrs. Hudson.” said John and already ran up the stairs again, not wanting her to see his red cheeks.

“Not your housekeeper!”

o0O0o

Back in 221b’s kitchen again, John opened the little box and took out the fondue-set. He held it in his hands in eye-height. (pic in notes at the end)

“Ohh, Sherlock is gonna love this.” He smiled to himself.

He lit the candles, poured the chocolate and cut the fruit, he had bought strawberries, bananas and blueberries. John had almost confused the latter with the shrunken eyeballs in the jar next to them. But he didn't, so…

When he was finished he went over to his lover, who looked like he had become a piece of the couch, and simply picked him up bridal style. After all the bastard weighs nothing.

Sherlock wanted to protest, but he quickly stilled, reconsidering. He decided that between being carried by his boyfriend and cold couch leather, the first option was the better one. He was curious what was to come.

When the sociopath saw the fondue he scoffed and crossed his arms, “JooOOOooohn, I’m not hungry!” He behaved like a stroppy child, but John wasn't having any of it. “I’m gonna show you how hungry you are.” the doctor mumbled with a sneer. 

He sat his couch cucumber down on a chair and warned: “Don’t move or I’m gonna tie you down, love.” 

Sherlock didn't feel threatened, he felt anything but scared, he felt aroused. John sat down next to him and started to dip a impaled strawberry into the melted chocolate heaven. He took a bite himself before he pushed the rest of that sweet ball between his lovers lips and let him pull it off the tiny fondue-fork. 

All of a sudden Sherlock stood up and laid down on the kitchen table, pulling John with him, barely avoiding to land on the fondue. His lips where decorated with a cheeky smile. 

“Not so fast, hun.” John dipped another piece of fruit into the chocolate and fed it to Sherlock, some of the chocolate dripped down the detectives chin and John hungrily lapped it up. Sherlock cradled Johns head and gave him another kiss. The doctor was starting to unbutton his partners purple shirt. After that he took the bowl of chocolate and started pouring the warm liquid on Sherlock’s chest, then he proceeded to smear the chocolate over his lovers body, circling his nipples. The chocolate dripped over Sherlock’s collarbone and onto the table. John drove his hands along his boyfriends neck and into his hair, who had started to moan midway of the procedure, he was writhing beneath John and couldn't take his eyes of the gorgeous blogger. 

“John.” Sherlock couldn't stop whispering his lovers name, he didn't want to either. “I need you inside me, John, please.” He sounded very desperate. 

“Okay, anything you want.” 

John unzipped his trousers and started stroking his dick with his chocolate covered hand, then he started to prepare Sherlock by pushing one finger inside of his hole. Sherlock cried out at the touch and writhed harder. After inserting another finger and scissoring Sherlocks entrance, the detectives hole was lubed up and slick with chocolate. John pushed in with a moan and started moving his hips forward. Sherlock was a hot chocolatey mess underneath him, drooling and crying out his name. The blogger was licking the chocolate of Sherlock´s sternum.

With a shout Sherlock came and John held his hands at his sides while the shocks of the orgasm ran through Sherlock’s entire body. A minute later, John came too, filling Sherlock’s now limp hole with his hot cum. After he had pulled out he leaned on the table for several minutes longer and then dragged Sherlock into the bathroom to shower.

As they where staying under the hot spray and John was leaning against Sherlock’s body and smiling, he murmured: “I knew you had a sweet tooth, prick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the pic of the fondue-set: http://221whatsyourfanmergency.tumblr.com/post/138673858205


End file.
